


Twelve Days - One

by abbykrieger



Series: Twelve Days [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykrieger/pseuds/abbykrieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bit with the hat - before, too, but after certainly - they find themselves swamped in free clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days - One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bienfilatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bienfilatre/gifts).



After the bit with the hat - before, too, but after certainly - they find themselves swamped in free clothes. Collars sharp enough snap off and use as extra blades down in the lab. Pinstripes of every aggressive color. At first they are glanced over, soon they're refused. Or refused once properly mocked and savaged. Or, perhaps, refused in front of John. (There's a closet at the back, once empty, now housing a dark fold of wooly suits. He is at least that perceptive.) One afternoon Sherlock amused himself with a table burner proving the materials tags fraudulent, until a long string of successes left him grimly bored. 

Only one time, John started a conversation with one of the free-clothes-people, the Savile Sycophants, the Hangers-On. It was early. The dear boy's measurements weren't known to the internet, yet, so the designer had come with multiple sizes. Something on the rack was a tolerable brown.

"I think that one -"  
"No, I'm sorry."  
He tried to go for it. This situation not less believable than other situations. Not less absurd. Aggression not unknown to him. And he could use a suit. "You know, the blog is mine."  
"Sorry, mate. We need the contrast, yeah? Keep up the good work."


End file.
